


Sherek

by choutete



Category: Shrek (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, F/M, IM DRUNK, M/M, but i ruined it, dont read this god, omg this started as a kind of good idea???, sorrayyyyyy, we didnt even say lmao once thats our one regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choutete/pseuds/choutete
Summary: So I'm drunk adn sterek shrek au sounds like a great idea so this is what happened. derek the full time ogre goes with his companion scooty booty the part tim e ogre to find his true love stiles the dick sucking donkey. nothing about this makes any sense kjust try to enjoy the swenglish (swedish + english). cleather is clothes, it's a swedish proverb told by sadistic gym teachers. have fun u fuckos





	

Once upon a time there was a donkey who possessed the power of speech and sucking dick. His name was Stiles the Donkey. Aka donkey. Since his awesome powers frightened many, he was locked away in a tower, guarded by the fearsome dragon (the dick sucking not the speech thingy). The dragon was a cool lady named Allison the dragon. She liked setting things on fire and being manipulated by relatives. Wife goals.

One day the ogre named Derek the ogre was sent on a quest to rescue the donkey from his dragon lady prison guard. With him he brough his faithful companion who hated him and he hated in return because they ruin each others’ lives all the time, Scott the ogre (part time). They set out to rescue the dick sucking donkey Stiles the donkey but when a storm hindered them from reaching their goal, Scott pleaded for them to give up and return to safer lands. Derek the full time ogre refused, citing old wisdom.  
“There is no bad weather, Scooty booty. Only bad cleather.”  
With these words to carry him, Derek the fuck time ogre found the strength to charge ahead through the storm and reach the cock sucking donkey, Stiles the cock sucking donkey’s tower. But when he tried to climb the tower to find his long lost love whom he had never met because how would an full time ogre and a donkey even meet? Like, they didn’t even have OKCupid in these days. Anyways, he tried to climb the tower but there was a dragon in the way. Her name was Allison and she liked to set fire to things, especially dudes who broke in to people’s homes because that is weird. So she tried to set him on fire because that was her job. Then she saw Scott the part time ogre who had followed Derek even though he was still upset about the sick burn about cleather. Scott the part time ogre was soooooo hot even without being set on fire, she decided to drag him off to a secluded part of the castle and you know what ;) ;) ;)

So Derek the full time ogre could finally climb the tower to his dick sucking donkey, Stiles, who waited at the top of the tower, because that is where he was. When Derek swung himself into the window he was greeted by the sight of his beautiful cock sucking donkey husband to be’ lips and how they were in perfect cock sucking height (because he’s a donkey, like heightwise). He felt great about this becuase his dick liked being sucked, that was something he enjoyed. That was one of his kinks. Having his dick sucked by donkeys. Fucking disgusting weirdo. Get help biatch. Anyway, I digress.

So Derek said “hi”. And Stiles answered because that was polite. Then he kept talking about some shit because that’s what he does. He’s really taking advantage of this talking donkey situation. So Derek said “suck mah dick” and Stiles started talking about being a donkey and how this was really weird and maybe the author is really drunk by now and running out of fucked up ideas and Derek shut him up by stuffing his pretty cock sucking lips full of dickkkkkkk. That’s super disturbing, I know, kinda rapey with a side of bestiality but ya know, this is pretty much what you could have expected. Like don’t show up here with your bad attitude and complain about how this is absurd, I’m not the one who started reading a Sterek Shrek AU who was clearly tagged bestiality like blamed yourselves and get some help you freaks. Omg I need a refill. Anyway, Stiles sucked his dick, the end. I don’t really wanna go into how Scooty Booty and Allison are doing, that’s too weird for this alcohol level. Like, I can still spell, I’m not drunk enough for this shit. Fuckkkkk. byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
